Zoey Stark
by fight-the-fire
Summary: Over a decade later, Zoey and Stark are married but when a few things change, certain unplanned things come into view.
1. Chapter 1

"Zoey..." I heard him whisper in my ear; I mean, I had been married to him for just over a decade, but thinking about him sleeping next to me still had me shiver.

"Yes Stark?" I mumbled, turning to face him and opening my eyes.

"We need to get up unless you tend on staying in bed all night; in which case, I will be staying here with you." A cocky grin spread across his face and my heart melted.

"Hmmm... I do believe they can last a few more hours without me." I replied and pulled myself closer to him and kissed him squarely on the lips. He had just rolled on top of me when someone banged on the door and came running in.

"APHRODITE! What's wrong and have you ever heard of knocking?!" I screeched, pushing Stark to a side and sitting up, clutching the quilt to me.

"Well Zoey, I do believe you are the High Priestess and you would like to know that we have a new red fledgling in some serious need of blood and is sort of trying to bite me?! Yeah, get out of bed; put some clothes on and Help Me!" She screeched in a high pitch voice.

"Where is the red fledgling?" I said in a tone only a High Priestess could use, authority magnifying my voice.

"Stevie Rae is holding him in the infirmary. But you had better hurry up because if it bites me I am going to kill you!"

"_Why _can't Darius help you?" I whined. Yes I may be 31, but I'm still in the physical shape of a 19 year old, so I can get away with things like this.

"Because Darius is out. Now get up, I'm going to wait in the hall, you have TWO minutes!" She said, marching out of the room.

Sighing, I quickly got up and changed. Stark did the same, almost mirroring my movements and I was walking out the door just as he had finished tying his shoes. He grabbed my hand just as I unlocked the door and dragged me to him. I was used to this and knew what was happening next to I turned and kissed him solidly back with as much enthusiasm as he was kissing me. His lips made their way across my jaw to my ear. His teeth grazed my ear as he went to speak and I let out a moan of pure happiness just as Aphrodite banged on the door again.

"Z, I know I have ruined the 'happy' mood but if you don't hurry up I'm dragging you out of there half dressed," she warned sarcastically, but the threat was still there. I quickly kissed Stark on the lips after shouting back through the door that I was coming.

"She is so impatient," I heard Stark mumble to himself, but his voice showed something else. Annoyance? Anger? Or was he just upset that I was going to 'give blood' to another red fledgling? I ignored what he said and carried on walking to the door and flung it open to see Aphrodite lying on the floor, feigning sleep. I gently kicked her and laughed at her as she glared at me, while trying to stand up.

Aphrodite filled me in on what was happening as we walked to the infirmary and as we reached the door I heard Stevie Rae's voice drift up from under the crack of the door. She was comforting him. She would have made an excellent High Priestess and her Earth element was definitely well suited. I pushed the doors wide to see a boy hunched up in a corner, Stevie Rae crouching next to him. Stevie Rae caught sight of Aphrodite standing next to me and made gestures for her to leave, which she surprisingly did, but glared at her all the way out.

"Connor," I said. His head turned quickly in my direction, his eyes flashed with desire as soon as he saw me. It seems Stevie Rae had filled him in on what I was about to do. Stark walked up behind me, put one arm around my waist, his hand lying against my hip, and handed a knife to me with the other hand.

"Zoey, you know you don't have to do this again. Someone else could do it, it doesn't _need _to be you," he said in my ear.

I turned to face him and putting my hands on either side of his face, making sure the knife was pointing away from his face. "Stark, I have to do this, I'm sorry. You can leave if you want..." My voice was filled with pain as I offered him a way out and his eyes softened and he kissed me lightly on the lips. "Since when did I ever turn my back on you?" He asked.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. Stevie Rae. I quickly turned and kneeled next to Connor. "Do you know what's going to happen?" I asked him.

"I filled him in after Aphrodite ran to find you," Stevie Rae told me and I nodded. Stevie Rae squeezed Connor's hand one last time before standing up. On her way to the door, she laid a hand on my shoulder and nodded to me; then disappeared out the door.

Stark stood in a far corner and watched as I sliced my forearm. Connor looked ravenous but seemed reluctant to feed from me. "There you go Connor," I coaxed and put my arm in front of his face. That was all it took. His mouth latched on my arm and he drank from me. I sat silently as he drank and watched Stark. He twitched and fidgeted as he felt everything I felt, but then he mouthed the word '_later_' and I knew what he meant. He was telling me that he was going to make me feel these things himself and I felt a blush spread across my face. A slow smile spread across Stark's face.

I communicated with him silently until I remembered the boy latched to my arm. Stark realised that I was ready to leave so strolled over to where I was. I slowly took my arm back from Connor, who seemed very happy and pleased with himself, and gave my arm to Stark who quickly ran his tongue along the scarlet line, letting the wound close over.

"Connor, I must state now to you, that you may not feed from anyone in the House of Night. Blood will be given to you during meals so you will not need to feed anyway. But now, I need to go. Professor Johnson will now be your mentor. Be well, my son." I said, and touched his new red tattoo before leaving.

"Stevie Rae," I said while leaving the room, "Look after him, if there are any problems, please come to me."

"Z, don't worry so much! Everything will be fine. I promise." She made what she said an Oath, and then bowed to me showing me her respect. I dragged her back to a standing position and gave her a hug.

"Stevie Rae, thank you so much for everything." I whispered in her ear before letting her go to tend to her new charge. Starks' arms found their way around my waist and he whispered something I couldn't quite understand but I untangled myself from his arms quickly and told him to follow me to my office. I suppose I would be in a 'meeting' for a little while.

I had only made it half way through the door before Stark pushed me against the wall, kicked the door closed and was kissing me roughly. I pulled back from him. His expression worried; and he was right to be worried. One of my friends were sending me a message which only happened when something was going wrong. I wrenched the door open and sprinted down a long corridor, only alight with flickering oil lamps. As I ran I felt Stark's presence next to me. I quickly called the elements and commanded them to teleport both me and Stark to where I was needed.

The elements came to me instantly and obeyed my orders but something happened; rather than take me to the problem, they pushed me backwards so me and Stark fell back to the floor and a ball of fire flew down the corridor.

"ZOEY! I'm _so _sorry! I didn't know it was you!" I heard Shaunee screech as she came running towards me and Stark. "A fledgling told me. That you. _Oh my goddess!_"

"Shaunee! What is it?!" I said trying to snap her out of her trance.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" she shouted, her voice seriously high pitched.

"Oh you, Shaunee Cole, are _so_ shallow! It probably happened when the elements threw me backwards after you _threw fire at me and Stark!_" I snapped back at her while getting to my feet and stomping in the opposite direction.

"Z! I'M SORRY!" I heard her shout to me but I kept on walking. Something felt wrong. I felt... bloated? And I also felt dizzy and ill; so ill. The next thing I knew, the floor was getting closer, the world was spinning and then my sight went and I hit the floor with a small thud.

I woke up to hear my name being repeated hundreds of times. _Stark, _I thought and with that thought I felt a pair of familiar lips press against mine. My eyes fluttered open instantly to see Stark standing above me, surrounded by Aphrodite, Damien, Jack, Erin and Shaunee, worry plastered on all of their faces.

"Stark..." The word was hoarse and croaky but all of my friend's faces seemed to relax at the sound. "Stark, I need to speak to you. Alone." My friends quickly evacuated the room leaving me and Stark lying next to each other on the bed. He took my hand and raised it to his mouth and kissed it.

"Zoey, what is it? You can tell me; you can tell me anything." He whispered.

"Stark... I think... No, wait, I _know_" I stopped to correct myself and turned on my side to face him. "I'm pregnant." And then as if on cue, the baby kicked inside of me and Stark put his hands around my waist and laid his mouth against the smooth bump were the baby was and gently kissed it, with tears of joy running down his face.


	2. Im sorry

**It has suddenly come to my attention, with the help of some people, that this story resembles someone else's. I am sorry if this story has any kind of resemblance to yours and I did write to the 'ArrowBoy's girl' and I said that I would delete this story, but I have been speaking with some of my friends and read the reviews and, although I don't usually go back on my word, have decided that I will carry on this story. I am sorry if this affects you in any way and if it does can you please message/review telling me what you would like me to change. **

**I thank you for you kind words and I will be posting another instalment very soon hopefully. Thank you! :')**

**Lots of Love, Kate (fight-the-fire)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I haven't updated my fan-fiction in a while and for that I am sorry but I have been MAJORLY busy and when I wasn't busy, I wasn't in the mood. So I'm sorry! **

**Anyway! Won't take up any more of your time so read and enjoy!**

I loved the fact I was pregnant and the fact that I was going to be a Mother. I loved the fact that Stark was so happy and that he was already taking on the role of being a Father. He was by my side constantly; he sat through my lessons, stayed with me during talks with students and even when I was being hormonal he stayed by me. But there was always something in my mind, nagging at me, worrying me.

"What is it?" He asked me for the seventh time in 10minutes. My usual answer would be 'nothing, I'm fine!' but I couldn't be bothered lying to him again.

"I don't know Stark. I want to be happy but I keep on thinking _what if?_ And these thoughts aren't going!" I replied, a whimper escaping my lips. I dragged my legs up, cradling them against my chest and buried my face in my knees. Soft whimpers and sobs began to break through me, sounding as though they had been ripped from my soul. _This must be killing Stark, _I kept thinking but I couldn't help it.

I felt Starks arms wrap around my body and he started whispering soothing words of comfort, which tickled my ear. I laughed softly and a small grin spread across my face. "I love you, James Stark," I laughed and swivelled my body round, so I ended up straddling the chair, to kiss him on the lips.

His lips twitched into a smirk on his perfect face as he kissed me. I pressed my body against him, _and the chair._

"Damn chair!" I muttered, standing up and moving around the chair, towards the bed. He pressed his lips back to mine fiercely, his hands running down my shirt (blouse, whatever you call it) unbuttoning it. My hands ran under his t-shirt, feeling the ridges on his chest. I pulled his top over his head and threw it away as Stark pushed me backwards onto the bed.

**(YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!)  
**

The next evening (days are back to front remember) I woke up to find Stark's hands lay across the small bump in my stomach that was our baby. The thought filled with such love and desire I wanted to cry.

"_Our _baby," I whispered under my breath. "Our baby..." Then my head lolled backwards, my eyes fluttered closed and I fell back into the realms of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Stark POV.

God, I loved my wife. She has given me everything I could ever have wanted, and now she's pregnant and now she's making my life more enjoyable as well. She worries about pointless things (in which I comfort her) and her hormones are making her so temperamental. Just yesterday she was having _another _argument with Aphrodite and The Twins telling them they aren't allowed to dress the baby 'like a retard'. The Twins and Zoey got annoyed and elements started swarming round the house, it was at this point Aphrodite left and Darius and I stepped in.

The things she does are so funny to watch and how she acts completely surprises me; and I hate being away from her.

I left her in the bedroom asleep while I got a shower and will wake her as I leave to help out a student from my archery class. The kid had come and knocked, rather loudly I might add, on the door at 3pm. What the hell was the kid doing up this early?! We have no windows on the corridor me and Zoey stay on so I knew it was safe to go out but I took my time as I threw on some pants, quietly telling him I'd be 2 minutes.

He wanted me to show him how to sort out 'the thing.' I have no idea what he could mean but I suppose I should at least try and help. When the sun has gone down, obviously.

I quickly finished up in the shower and threw the towel around my waist and stepped out, and damn it was cold! I quickly dried off and walked into the bedroom, with the towel on obviously, to wake up Zoey and get changed.

To my surprise, she was already and this sparked my curiosity.

"What are you doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

She turned around in my arms. "I am getting our clothes ready, unless you intend on walking around here naked?" She asked playfully.

Well, that was a surprise. "I don't _intend _on walking around anywhere but here naked," I mumbled as I leaned in to kiss her on the lips but she dodged me and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself, giggling like a school girl. "Damn you, Zoey Redbird Stark!" I shouted through the door and heard a muffled reply of _'I love you too!'_

I quickly got changed and sat down on the bed, pulling out a book to pass the time until I could leave the room. "Oh Goddess," I mumbled before sending up a message to Nyx.

"Nyx," I started. "Why have you done this to us? Well, not you obviously (being older hadn't changed how stupid I act) but why have we got this burden upon us? When we are needed we are unable to help because of the sun, etc. Nyx, I beg that you answer my question, please."

I lay back on the pillow and closed my eyes, only opening them when a burst of light fluttered over my eyelids. There standing before me was Nyx, and of course, she was replying to my question.

"Stark, my dear child!" She exclaimed happily as I sat up. "How could you ever think such a think? How could you think that you were still under this 'burden'?" She then asked.

"Nyx, I have no understanding of what you are on about so please, enlighten me," I snapped but then smiled to try and take the bite out of my words.

"James Stark, I knew you would turn out like this when you were marked," She smiled. "As for your enlightenment, your 'burden' was lifted on the five year mark of your vampire life; it will also happen to whatever red vampire lasts five years. You are able to leave in day light if that is what you seek then go forth, for you will not burn."

As I battled with my confusion her image started to waver. "NO, NYX!" I exclaimed to make her wait. "Don't you want to see Zoey for she will be here in a few moments?" I asked.

"Stark, she is the reason I am leaving. My best wishes to both of you by the way," She said and laughed before leaving.

The bathroom door opened and Zoey walked in laughing. It was the same laugh as Nyx.

"Did I just hear you talking to yourself?!" She asked curiously.

"Oh, no! I got a visit from an old friend; goes by the name of Nyx," I laughed as Zoey gasped in surprise. "Do you know Zoey that I am allowed to go in sunlight without dying, as is Stevie Rae?"

Zoey laughed out loud and flung her arms around my neck laughing. "Well come on then!" She shouted, running to put some clothes on. "We are going outside, and I am watched you teach, big boy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently had a MAJOR mind block and have been really busy because we just got a cat. I know I'm making excuses but who cares! My mind has been on the gig I went to on the 4****th**** February. The K! Tour and it kicked ass! **

**But yeah, forgive me for being so late and I officially allow you to shout at me! GONE! **

Stark POV

"Zoey!" I shouted for the _hundredth _time. Well, maybe not that many times but the intent is still the same. She soon quietened down with the useless babble that was leaking none-stop from her mouth. As much as I love her, by the Goddess, she can go on.

"One, There are no lessons yet and Two, I don't want you to leave this room yet." I smirked as a devious grin spread across her face.

"Well... I suppose we could wait as it is only 5 o'clock. We have... half an hour until I want to go outside. It's not right to spend all the time inside, besides I think the baby wants some time outside too." Her voice sounded distant and she was looking into space, something she had been doing a lot recently.

I was beginning to wonder what she was thinking when Zoey started to fall forwards, sobbing uncontrollably. "ZOEY!" I yelled as I ran forward, catching her in my arms before she could make contact with the floor. "Zoey, what is it!?" I demanded, the authority of being her warrior ringing in my voice.

"It's happened..." She sobbed hysterically. "She died. And I felt it. Grandma... She's dead!"

Zoey and her Grandma had always been close; so close that her Grandma came to the House of Night for a week every month to see her 'favourite granddaughter' and the 'ever famous circle'. The connection between them both made them both understand when something was going wrong with the other. It rather like Shaunee and Erin both being able to finish each other's sentences, her and her Grandma could find each other's feelings.

I picked her up bridal style and sat her on my knee on the bed, murmuring soft, soothing words of comfort while rocking her back and forth. After about ten minutes her mobile phone started to ring and I quickly snatched it, watching into the bathroom to speak. It was 911.

"Hello?" I murmured into the phone. Maybe I shouldn't have answered it because I had tears running down my face as well.

"Hello, is a Mrs Stark there please?" A grim voice asked loudly. Damn what was wrong with her phone is was abnormally loud! Zoey must have heard this as she came walking into the bathroom, one arm wrapped around her stomach and a hand outstretched to get the phone. I silently handed it to her and put an arm around her waist as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, this is Zoey. What's wrong?" Her voice was hoarse and broken.

"Mrs Stark, There's been an unfortunate accident in which you Grandmother has died. Please come to the hospital ASAP and I will explain further."

"Okay..." Zoey whispered into the phone as it finally sunk in that her Grandma was dead and the phone slipped from her grasp and shattered on the floor, bouncing into millions of pieces. "She's gone..." She whispered. "And she got to see her. She never saw the baby..." And with that Zoey became limp as she fell forward into me, darkness taking over her body.


End file.
